User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's question of the day part 7
Hello there. So here is my question to Boxing or MMA fans. What are your top ten favorite Fighters/Boxers. I don't watch Boxing as much as I used too so I can't answer boxing, although I am a huge MMA fan, and on October 29th I'll be heading to Las Vegas for two days to watch the fights. Here's my top 10 favorite MMA fighters: 10. Dan Henderson: Dam Henderson is a legend of the sport. He has been here since UFC 1. He was the youngest PRIDE champion there ever was. He was the first true Mixed Martial Artist evolving from Boxing, Wrestling, Kickboxing, and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Even today at the age of 41 he is one of the most feared Light Heavyweights on the planet. He has a bout with Mauricio 'Shogun' Rua at UFC 139. 9. Frankie Edgar: Frank Edgar is one of the most well rounded Lightweights in the game. He has mastered Wrestling, Muay Thai, and Boxing. At UFC 136 bullied Gray 'The Bully' Maynard, he is feared for his knockout power and being one of the best conditioned athletes on the planet. I predict that he will own the 155 pound division for a long time. At only 30 years old he'll get his time. 8. Mauricio 'Shogun' Rua: Mauricio is a scary Light Heavyweight. Ever since his loss to Jon Jones he has bounced back against Forrest Griffin, knocking him out in two minutes tops. Shogun has shown a dominate striking game and is even praised by top P4P Boxers. He also posseses deadly KickBoxing and a very effective ground game. 7. Urijah Faber: Urijah is a huge 135er with wrestling skills. I'm 70 pounds heavier then he is and I'm still confident that he would destroy me in seconds. He utilizes a great striking game and an amazing wrestling game. Ever since his loss to Jose Aldo (One of my favorites) he has toned his skills out and hopes to give the 135 pound division a run for its money. He lost via a bullshit decision to 135 pound champion Domminick Cruz. I hope he gets a rematch. He's also a Long Beach native. 6. George St Pierre: George St Pierre (or GSP for short) has impressed me since day one. He's well rounded in every element of fighting and I hope he brings everything to the table against Mexican badass Carlos Condit. I'll be rooting for Condit but GSP could pull the upset. Condit is a knockout artist that hits hard as f*** and is looking to KO GSP. We'll see. 5. Brian Stann: Brian Stann is a true blue badass. He's a former Marine, serving two tours in Afghanistan he is a beast. Once Anderson Silva retires I hope he gets the belt. He has recently lost by submission to (asshole) Chael Sonnen. Nothing takes away from his potential, though. 4. Carlos Condit: Condit is dangerous, he hits harder then any Welterweight in Mixed Martial Arts, to add on to the that he is faster then any Welterweight as well. Which could prove that he is the man to end George St Pierre's win streak and bring home the belt for all Mexican fight fans. 3. Jose Aldo: Jose is a bad dude, fighting at 145 pounds he has muscles on his muscles. He has the greatest knockout power of any Featherweight. Sadly for his two fights in the UFC he has not finished them, he's the Anderson Silva of the lower weight classes, and he's only 25 years old. WAR ALDO! 2. Anderson Silva: Anderson Silva is in my opinion the second best P4P in the world of MMA. With 16 straight victories and 15 consecutive title defenses he is a force to be reckoned with. At 37 years old his time is coming to an end. He probably has 4-5 fights left. We'll miss you, Silva! 1. Cain Velasquez: If you don't know already I can tell you that I know Velasquez the Heavyweight champion personally. We wrestled when we were in High School (He kicked my ass) and then graduated. He is a Division I National Wrestling champion at California State. Which basically means he has some of the best wrestling in the world. He is also a top 10 Kickboxer. He's shown off devestating knockout power and is possibly the scariest man in Mixed Martial Arts. What's your favorite Boxer/MMA Figher? Category:Blog posts